Kidnapped!
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3), LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (HiSec: Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Entführt! Kidnapped! ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im HiSec Komplex Guristas Vigil ausgelöst werden. Die Abschnitte sind jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt - das Journal weist den Weg. Erste Stufe thumb|Kidnapped! 1Beschreibung: As you enter the room, you receive a weak transmission; a hushed voice sneaks through your audio system, hastily whispering some words. All you can understand is something about kidnapping, pirates and a group of people. You play it back a several times, trying to make sense of it, but you can not discern who is kidnapped or how this group of people is involved and you cant actually hear what part the Guristas play in this, even though you take it for granted that they are the kidnappers in question. This message was sent on a general channel and your instruments have no problem pinpointing its origin. They have actually done so already in case you would like to investigate this further. Cant beat these new auto-personalizing AI systems, you have had this one for only a few days and it already feels like it has known you all your life. '' Man landet an einer grossen grünen und kleinen blauen Wolke, in der einige Strukturen und Trümmer treiben. '''Erste Welle' - erscheinen nicht alle sofort Meldung: grrble grbble gurista taken away....left beacon...no power. rescue us *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Ascriber/Killer) - jammer *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *3-4 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) - Trigger Welle 2 *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer *2-3 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) *5-6 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Zweite Welle *3 Destroyer (Pithior Terrorist) Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen, sowie eine Hundemarke (Dread Guristas Brass Tag). Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meistens geschieht dies bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meistens nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Zweite Stufe thumb|Kidnapped! 2Beschreibung: While investigating the wreck, you suddenly receive the same transmission as before, but this time in much better quality. Soon you discover that this is actually a message recorded on some children's toy that utilizes small shiny plastic discs as a storage medium. This message must have been running for some time, as the transmitter has almost run out of power. After playing the message again and analyzing it in depth, you can now hear that the speaker is describing an attack and that she, along with a group of people, have been kidnapped by a locally known Gurista bandit. She manages to whisper a series of coordinates that you can only assume will lead to her location. Man landet wieder an einer Wolke mit Strukturen und Trümmer, jedoch ist die Wolke gelb leuchtend. Gegner *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Annihilator/Killer/Murderer) - jammer *3-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Plunderer/Wrecker) *6-7 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition/Module fallen, sowie eine Hundemarke (Dread Guristas Brass Tag). Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die dritte Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meistens geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: You find no sign of any hostages and you are pretty sure that if they had been in the bunker, you would have noticed some body parts being thrown around when you blew it up. You notice that all the ships and the buildings are marked with some sort of a logo, depicting a triangle with glowing corners in different colors and everything encircled with a band of I´s and O´s. You have never seen exactly this one before, but it reminds you of badges some of the more pretentious pirate chiefs you have met have used to bolster their image. After your main computer has had a few seconds to munch on this graphic, it suggests that this symbolizes three locations, one which you are at now and two others, the I´s and O´s seem to be the coordinates to all three locations in binary, the only problem is that there is no indication where on the circle to start reading. Dritte Stufe thumb|Kidnapped! 3Beschreibung: You find no sign of any hostages and you are pretty sure that if they had been in the bunker, you would have noticed some body parts being thrown around when you blew it up. You notice that all the ships and the buildings are marked with some sort of a logo, depicting a triangle with glowing corners in different colors and everything encircled with a band of I´s and O´s. You have never seen exactly this one before, but it reminds you of badges some of the more pretentious pirate chiefs you have met have used to bolster their image. After your main computer has had a few seconds to munch on this graphic, it suggests that this symbolizes three locations, one which you are at now and two others, the I´s and O´s seem to be the coordinates to all three locations in binary, the only problem is that there is no indication where on the circle to start reading. But it seems like your instruments have found some reason to make an educated guess and come up with two unexplored locations, the nearer one of the two being... Man landet wieder an einer Wolke. Dieses Mal ist sie dreckbraun, ein paar Strukturen sind auch da. Gegner - nicht alle sind schon anfangs da *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Annilihator/Nullifier) - jammer *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Terrorist) *3 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer) Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition, Faction Module oder auch Imps fallen und wieder so eine Hundemarke (Dread Guristas Brass Tag). Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die letzte Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meistens geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Vierte Stufe thumb|Kidnapped! 4Beschreibung: Another puny little station and now you were absolutely sure there were not hostages or anyone else for that matter inside the bunker when it blew. They must be in the other station! Diese vierte Stufe findet im LowSec statt. Man landet wieder an einer Wolke. Eine Caldari Station und etliche Trümmer sind darin anzutreffen. Hauptziel in diesem letzten Abschnitt ist die Zerstörung der Conquered Station - 'Fatal Rabit'. Erste Welle *5 Guristas Heavy Missile Batteries *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Destructor/Demolisher/Plunderer/Wrecker) *4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) Zweite Welle - wenn die Station angegriffen wird *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Reolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Plunderer/Wrecker) ''- jammer'' Dritte Welle - wenn die Station noch ca. 25% Schild hat *2 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) Vierte Welle - wenn die Station noch ca. 5% Struktur hat *1 Battlecruiser (Gurista Special Aquirement Captain) Wer die Verteidiger tanken kann, braucht sich nur auf die Station zu konzentrieren. Diese Station ha ca 40.000 Einheiten Armor und ca. 60.000 Einheiten Struktur - es dauert also evtl. eine Weile sie abzuschiessen. Wenn sie dann endlich platzt erscheint folgende Meldung: Ships AI Message: Hi Captain! In the explosion you have obliterated not only the station, the kidnapping gurista but also the people you tried to rescue. Whoopsy! Let´s hope they have found release in death. I do not recommend collecting the body parts because it will stink and extra energy will then be required to make this vessel habitable. Die Station und der Gurista Special Aquirement Captain lassen mit etwas Glück Pithum A-Type Gegenstände als Beute fallen, mit Pech nur 100 Einheiten Garbage oder Carbon. Im Wrack des des Gurista Special Aquirement Captain findet man 15 Civilians. Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup: If ending the hostages plight was the objective, this is definitely a case of "mission accomplished" and as the people who would most energetically refute that statement are eternally indisposed, you should have little problems feeling good about yourself. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec